The dream of an interactive virtual world within a “holodeck” chamber as popularized by Gene Roddenberry's Star Trek and originally envisioned by author Alexander Moszkowski in the early 1900s has been the inspiration for science fiction and technological innovation for nearly a century. However, no compelling implementation of this experience exists outside of literature, media, and the collective imagination of children and adults alike.